


You Don't Know

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [1]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OC featured, Psychological Drama/Trauma, Regarding a certain problem..., Some references to other ETN fanfic writers, The town of Everlocke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A writer who thought everything was fiction is faced with a terrible truth: a long-vanquished villain is back.





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Innocent Deception by ETNMystic, The Graveyard by canufeelthemagictonite, Another infected. by Canyoufeelanything, the list goes on, and on...Probably shouldn't leave any links lying around.

This is a bad idea.

A _very_ bad idea.

But I have to do it, no matter the risk.

I need to go to Everlocke.

How else will I be able to describe what happens in my future work accurately?

As soon as I find my flashlight and notepad, I’ll be off.

 

Oh dear...

It’s even creepier than I remember.

Oh well.

At least there aren’t any clowns here this time.

Or snake women.

Or...well, I guess I shouldn’t say anything more.

I wouldn’t want to spoil anyone.

Well, whoever finds this, anyway.

 

Thank goodness the lights are still on!

My flashlight can be very finicky at times, so it’s a good thing they’re still going on strong after everything that happened!

I’m going to take a walk around the carnival for this first visit, maybe peep into Fat Man Slim’s.

_Here I was, drowning my sorrows, when this kid walks in brandishing a flashlight like she’s going to bash in the head of whatever lurks in the shadows._

_Couldn’t be much older than eighteen or so..._

_I was like ‘Hold on honey, I’m no monster’, and she was like ‘Sorry’._

_Could hardly hear her._

_Anyways, I figure she’s new around here; still got that sparkle in her eye and everything._

_So I ask what her name is ‘cause I want to know what this little cupcake’s doing running ‘round in places she shouldn’t be._

_Minute she says ‘Alice’, I just want to start laughing and never stop._

Guess what?

I made a new friend!

Her name is Margery Mueller, and she’s the last surviving tour guide...or something like that.

She said that it’s her job to make sure that visitors get the best entry possible into the fandom!!

Although, I don’t know if I fit the mold, per se...

 

_I tell her I’m the ‘tour guide’ for this place, and that I’m gonna help her out._

_Believes me without question, she does._

_So, I then tell her that lately, every new kiddo’s been getting a little perk as a part of the entering process. I tell her that it’s in the tent with all the popcorn._

I didn’t know there were any ‘perks’.

I’m a little suspicious, but, then again, I’m always suspicious of strangers.

I stole a random board lying around outside the place just to be sure.

 

_So we enter the tent._

_She’s looking around for the popcorn._

_Poor thing._

_I walk right up to the center of the ring, and pull out a gun._

 

That’s the pink gun that Lucy used...!!

Why does she have that!?

What is she going to do with that!?

‘She’s going to use it on _you_ , stupid!!’

 

_I chuckle at the nervousness on her face._

_Alice doesn’t get it._

_Not yet._

_But she will._

_._

_._

_._

_I place the barrel against my right temple._

Or so I thought, but-

“You’re a naïve little girl Alice, if that’s even your real name!!

A couple months ago, I was just like you!

I wanted to be a part of the ETN mythos.

Its ‘fanfiction community’.

But then **He** came for me.

He wouldn’t let me go.

I found myself blacking out more and more.

My works became distorted and warped beyond recognition.

I couldn’t puzzle out what was real and what wasn’t.

And then.

One night-he took me into his world.

_Forever_.

 

I think...

I know what she’s talking about.

I’ve seen a lot of ‘black-out’ fanfictions lately.

ETNMystic, canufeelthemagictonight, Canyoufeelanything...

I wasn’t signed in at the time, so I never commented, but...

I _was_ there.

I _did_ see them.

 

“If you’re gonna join this disaster, you’d better be prepared!!

‘Cause once you do, you better _believe_ he’ll be comin’ for ya!!”

Her finger pulls back the safety.

I am deer-in-headlights frozen.

 

_What’s going on?_

_You really have nothing to say to that!?_

_I’m ready to blow my brains out at any minute, and she’s just standing there...!_

_C’mon you!!_

_Where’s your spirit!?_

**_...Not gonna last five minutes..._ **

 

It’ll be okay.

I don’t know how, but it will be.

I don’t want to run away.

I want to stay.

I want to stay, and _fight._

That’s what I _want_ to say.

.

Oh.

.

Did I already say it?

 

_You **fool!!**_

_The heck **you’re** talking about!?_

_You can’t **win** against him!!_

_He’ll pick through your brain and bring to the surface anything he can to **destroy** you!!_

I already do that anyway, so it’ll be fine.

I know how to stop myself.

 

_He. Is. A. **Monster!!**_

_You can’t **beat** something like that!!_

_None of **them** could, and they’ve been here a **lot** longer than **you!!**_

**_Literally!!_ **

 

I just got here, like you said.

I have a long way to go before I give up.

Now can you _please_ put that down!!?

.

She shakes her head.

.

_It’s too late for me!_

_Get out while you still can!!_

She smiles, and it is the most heartbreaking thing I have _ever_ seen.

_If I can save at least **one** of you from this dreadful fate...Maybe I won’t have died in vain._

She pulls the trigger.

 

**BANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I...

Am _crying_.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I should’ve done something...  
> Something better than deer-in-headlights.  
> But I didn’t.  
> All I can do now...  
> Is make sure I don’t go under.  
> I think...  
> I could do that.  
> If it’s for her...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I wake up the next morning with the entire manuscript typed up, and ready for publishing.  
> How did I write this?  
> I don’t know.  
> But that was quite the weird dream I had last night.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Was it, though?  
> There are some suspicious red blotches on my sweatpants...


End file.
